


[Podfic]Watching, Waiting, Wet

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: Kink Bingo [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/742434">Watching, Waiting, Wet</a> in which Arthur discovers a new interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Watching, Waiting, Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Watching, Waiting, Wet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742434) by [jelazakazone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone). 



> I used clips from Thrift Shop by Macklemore and wanted to try something a little different. 
> 
> Thanks to kalakirya for the MP3, thanks to parakapodfic for hosting, and thanks to teas_me for the initial listen!

[You can download this podfic here](http://www.jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5BMerlin%5Dwatchingwaitingwet.mp3)

Or stream it right here.


End file.
